


Wireless Fidelity

by totallyrhettro



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Android Link Neal, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Happy endings guaranteed, Hotels, Long-Distance Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: Rhett has to spend a night away from his boyfriend, a sentient android named Link, so he takes a little souvenir with him.This story was inspired by headcanon discussions with@goodmythicaleveningabout robo!Link. Rhett and Link are not married but in an established relationship with each other.





	Wireless Fidelity

While Link Neal looked human, he was most certainly not. Link was, in fact, an android. He had subroutines that made his eyes blink on a regular basis, his chest could expand and contract as if he was breathing air. He even had a pulse in a matter of speaking, though his circulatory system didn't pump blood. His skin felt real, warm and soft, and his eyes were as beautiful and deep as any human’s. In fact, as far as Rhett was concerned, Link was just as real as any human he had ever met, and nothing would convince him otherwise.

Unfortunately, there were a few things that set him apart from other people. One of which was a lack of any functional digestive system. Link ran on electricity, in a basic sense. He didn't need to eat or drink water to stay alive or even maintain any of his systems. That didn't stop him from pretending, placing food inside his mouth, chewing and eventually swallowing. He did have an internal cavity for storage of such things as food. Normally anything taken in could be kept there indefinitely until he expelled it from a relief pipe, but sometimes things got a little clogged.

During the ‘Will It Fondue?’ episode, Link consumed a great deal of the warm cheese and he let it sit much longer than he should have. That night he emerged from the bathroom, walking into the bedroom he and Rhett shared, with an embarrassed look on his face.

“You okay?” Rhett asked.

“I think I might have to visit the mechanic,” Link joked, with a surprising lack of humor. The mechanic was what he called the group of men and women who would performed maintenance on him whenever he had a malfunction. Rhett immediately looked worried. 

“What's wrong?"  
  
"It think it was the fondue. Nothing major but I could be out for a few days."

“What about our trip to San Francisco? The investment meeting?” They had planned to head there to have a meeting with some representatives from Ustream and do some sightseeing while in the area. They booked a hotel and everything to make a whole weekend of it. 

“I'm sorry Rhett. I think that fondue cheese really messed things up.” He sat down on the bed beside his lover, trying not to look too downtrodden. “You should still go, try to have fun. I mean, we can't both not go to the meeting.”

“We can reschedule,” Rhett suggested, rubbing Link’s back. “I don't want to go without you.”

“It was hard enough to get _this_ meeting set up. Please, I want you to go. For me? You can take lots of pictures and show me when you get back.” The blond man was still not happy, but eventually Link was able to convince him to go on the vacation alone, at least long enough to have the meeting with the Ustream people.

~ ~ ~

The next day, Rhett gave Link a soft kiss and a firm hug goodbye. He knew they wouldn't be apart for too long, but he always missed him terribly when they were apart.

“I'll be thinking of you tonight,” he told him. “I was looking forward to having a hotel bed with you. Maybe trying out some new positions.” Link giggled as the taller man wiggled his eyebrows, suggestively.

“We can do that when I get back," he promised. "We do _own_ a bed, you know.”

“I know, I just like the idea of having sex in a hotel. Just you, me, maybe some room service… Nothing with cheese.”

“That sounds nice.” Link wrapped his arms around Rhett, hugging him again and laying his head against his chest. “Maybe you should order some room service and pretend I'm there with you.”

“I promise I'll think about you the whole time,” Rhett set his chin lightly on top of Link’s head. “Not sure how I'll get to sleep without you by my side.”

“We'll have fun as soon as I get back, clean as a whistle.” He pulled away just enough to place another kiss on Rhett’s lips. “I love you.” Rhett smiled as he kissed back.

“I love you too.”

~ ~ ~

All too soon, Link was gone. Rhett returned to the bedroom where he finished packing his things to go. He couldn't help but feel sad and alone without his dear Link. He sighed as he placed the last of his clothing into the suitcase. Glancing around, mentally checking if he had missed anything, his eyes passed over Link’s sock drawer.

Biting his lip, he walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer. Inside, as he knew well enough, was Link’s collection of ‘penile attachments’. As an android, Link could detach his penis and he had several that he used interchangeably for various sexual activities with Rhett. They came in various shapes and sizes, a few looking more exotic than anything Rhett had ever seen on a biological person, and he enjoyed each of them when Link used them in bed. Lying here, buried among socks and Link’s underpants, the attachments looked as lonely as Rhett felt. He was struck with a sudden idea.

‘ _Surely, Link wouldn't mind?_ ’ he wondered. After contemplating for a moment, Rhett picked up one of the more realistic attachments. He wasn't really in the mood for anything too exotic, like the tentacle or the ovipositor shaped one. No he wanted something traditional, something to make him feel like he was with the real Link and not just messing around. He placed the device in his suitcase, along with a small bottle of lube, under some folded shirts. It was a good thing he was taking a car and not a plane; he’d hate to have airport security see it on an X-ray.

~ ~ ~

After a long car ride, Rhett made it to San Francisco and checked into the local hotel. He walked into his room, sighing as he gazed over the king size bed, remembering the romantic night he had planned to have here with Link. It was going to be perfect. Too long they had worked late hours, coming home to sleep and nothing else because they were exhausted. Well, Rhett was exhausted, Link was low on power. Either way, they hadn't had a nice, private evening for ages and this was going to be their first real date in a long while but now… Rhett knew it wasn't Link’s fault and he wasn't mad at him. He just wished that they could be here together.

The meeting with Ustream went swimmingly, despite Link’s absence. The guys at the video streaming company seemed happy to give them a sponsorship and Rhett was quite pleased with the results. As he got back to his hotel that evening, he thought about calling Link, to tell him about the good news but then he remembered his friend was probably still being worked on. He had no idea how long that would take. Lying on the bed, Rhett turned on the TV and started mindlessly flipping through channels. He wasn't tired, despite his long day. He felt wired, excited about the new sponsorship and possibly a bit hyper from all the coffee he had earlier.

Glancing over to his suitcase, next to the bed, Rhett licked his lips. It was a shame to let all this spare time go to waste. Besides, there was one way he might become sleepier. Turning off the TV, he rolled over and picked up the case, pulling it onto the bed then unzipping it quickly. The member was there, just as he had left it. Even unattached it made him excited, remembering all the times Link had used it in their love making. Despite looking very much like a real penis, it was one of the fancier attachments, with built in vibrating and thrusting capabilities. It was one of Rhett’s favorites.

He couldn't turn on these fancy functions himself, of course, but he didn't mind. It was more about pretending he was with Link, and this one would help greatly with that. Holding it in his hand, feeling the familiar skin-like texture against his fingers, he was starting to get hard already. Quickly, he removed his clothing until he was completely naked. Then, taking and opening the bottle of lube he had also packed, he smothered the phallic object liberally. Laying on his back, knees bent, he rubbed more on his entrance, imagining it was his lover doing it instead.

“Link,” he whispered, laying on his back and closing his eyes. He imagined his love was right in front of him, his gentle face smiling above him, his hands on other side of Rhett’s long body, hovering, ready to begin. Slowly, Rhett brought the tip of the device to his entrance, running slow circles around the muscles there. With his free hand, he pressed his index finger past those muscles, stretching them, feeling them relax. A second finger joined the first, scissoring until his was ready for the main event.

Removing his fingers from inside, still slick with lube, and lifted them to his chest. He imagined the blue-eyed brunet licking his nipples with his warm, artificially moistened, tongue. Gently Rhett pressed the detached penis gently inside, just until the head was fully enveloped. He let out a soft gasp, he couldn't help it. Every time was like the first, amazing and overwhelming. Even if it was just Link’s dick and nothing else, in Rhett’s mind he was here, all of him. Rhett could almost believe he really was, if he tried hard enough.

He could feel Link’s breath on his chest, kissing around his nipples and running his tongue through dark blond chest hair. He could hear quiet murmurings of encouragement that fell from his lips like silk as he began to press further in. Without even touching his own erection, Rhett could feel it get harder from the fantasy; both the real and illusory sensations.

“Yes, Link,” he whispered into the empty hotel room. “You feel so good… Oh gosh…” Just as Rhett pushed the attachment about halfway in, he felt it begin to move on its own. The base was still in his hand, but the top half began to thrust by itself. The man let out a surprised moan, scratching his chest as his fingers dug in.

‘ _Holy shit,_ ’ he just barely managed to think. ‘ _I didn't know it could do that without Link._ ’ Thinking he had hit some button on the device, Rhett didn't question it, but reveled in the new sensations, pressing the penis even further inside. 

Before he could get much farther, however, his cellphone rang. Swearing out loud this time, Rhett opened his eyes to look at the phone on his nightstand. He was very surprised to see Link’s name on the caller ID. A quick decision, taking note of how quiet the attachment was, he decided to not pull it out. The idea of hearing Link’s real voice in his ear while the thing was silently fucking him was too good to pass up.

Rhett cleared his throat, trying to sound nonchalant. He wasn't sure how his lover would react to the knowledge that he had basically stolen one of his dicks to play with without asking. With one hand on his chest, he released the base of the penis and used that hand to pick up the phone. After all, it was easier to grab with that hand.

“Hello?” he asked, as if he didn't have a large disembodied penis up his ass right at that moment.

“Rhett?” Link’s voice sounded a bit off, like he was slightly out of breath, but Rhett was too preoccupied to notice.

“Oh uh, hey buddy. Didn't expect to hear from you. Everything alright at the mechanic?”

“Went fine,” Link replaced, somewhat breathlessly. “I got home about an hour ago. I thought you'd be asleep.” 

“Yeah, uh, I was. Sound asleep. Had a long day, you know.”

“Really? Not doing anything else?” Rhett had to bite his lip as the device inside him suddenly thrust harder.

“Mmmnope.” He somehow strangled a moan into a reply.

“I think you are.” There was a smirk in Link’s voice now. Rhett ran his fingers though his hair, tugging sharply in hushed ecstasy. The device was working away, seemingly of its own accord and it was driving him crazy. “I think you borrowed one of my penile attachments without telling me,” Link continued.

“No, I… Mmm, would never…” Rhett lied, terribly. 

“Did you know that some of those attachments worked remotely?” Rhett was having trouble concentrating on Link’s words.

“Uh, no, I… I didn't… I...”

“Including the one you borrowed. Rhett. I can feel everything you're doing with it… right now.” It finally clicked.

“I didn't, I'm sorry I just…” About halfway through his bumbling apology, as he was starting to pull the device back out, Rhett felt the device begin to vibrate. He couldn't hold back the shuddering groan of pleasure.

“Shut up, Rhett.” Link’s tone was obvious now. He sounded a mess, all hot and bothered exactly like when they were having sex. “I miss you so much, Rhett. You feel so good. Just shut up and fuck me already.”

“Oh, gosh.” Putting the phone on speaker, Rhett placed it on the bed beside him. He wanted both of his hands free for this. He rolled over until he was on all fours, then brought a hand back to the base of Link’s penis. As he pressed it in further, he heard Link moan.

“Oh, oh Rhett… Talk to me. Tell me what you're doing. What I'm doing.”

“I'm on all fours now,” he whispered, just loud enough to Link could hear. “So you can take me from behind.”

“Mmm, yes.” The penis twitched in Rhett’s ass. “I would ride you so hard…” Its thrusts slowed in rhythm but went deeper inside. Rhett pushed it so it could get in all the way. Finally the tip hit his prostate with each pulse and he let go, giving Link full control.

“Fuck. There, Link, oh my god…”

“Yes, baby I can feel you. So good.” Rhett closed his eyes. Link’s voice was in his ears, cooing softly. Link’s dick in his ass, thrusting away. It was better than he thought possible, so close to being with him in person. “Touch yourself, baby. Let me hear you.”

“Fuck, Link.” Letting go of the device, giving is free reign now, he brought his hand to his erection, using just one elbow now to hold himself up. Using a mixture of precum and lube, he began to rub himself up and down, letting the sound of his slick hand along his member be heard over the phone. The vibrations in his backside intensified and he knew Link was enjoying the sound along with the sensations he was somehow feeling.

“Oh Rhett, I'm so close…” Link’s thrusts slowed down even further, not wanting to come too soon. Rhett bent down low, breathing heavily into the phone.

“Me too,” he gasped. “Fuck, Link, don't stop. Please, oh my god ride me. Fucking just…” Link sped up again, quicker and harder. “Yes… Yes, don't stop… Don't stop…” Rhett rocked his hips on instinct, in rhythm with Link’s thrusts. He was bowing now, his face half buried in the pillow, still mumbling to his lover as he got closer and closer to finishing.

He heard Link’s mewling groan at the same time he felt a warmth spread from deep inside him, fake ejaculate pouring from the device. Combined with one last deep vibration against his sweet spot and Rhett came hard as well, spilling his sticky mess all over the hotel covers. He fell onto his side, sweaty and exhausted, Link’s dick still in his ass. After a moment he reached down and pulled it out, chuckling at the absurdity of the sex he just had. That they just had.

Panting into the phone, Rhett brought the penis up to his lips and kissed it, knowing Link could feel it and having no better way to kiss his beloved just then. Link giggled.

“I love you, Link.”

“I love you too, Rhett. I can't wait to have sex in person next time.”

“Me too, but I am definitely bringing this along with me next time we have to spend a night apart.”

“Oh, yes please. Best. Phone-sex. Ever.”

****

**The End**


End file.
